I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pharmaceuticals and, more particularly, to an intravenous drug for use prior to eye surgery.
II. Description of Related Art
Eye surgery for the removal of cataracts and the subsequent implantation of an artificial lens after the cataract has been removed has become an increasingly common surgical procedure. During such procedure, it is necessary that the patient and his or her eye remain perfectly still to allow the proper insertion not only of the surgical tools, but also the artificial lens, during the eye surgery.
Typically, the patient is mildly sedated with a sedative, such as midazolam, which is sold under the trademark Versed®. For many people, sedation by midazolam together with freezing the eye is sufficient to render the eye sufficiently stable permit the surgical procedure.
Smokers, and particularly heavy smokers, however, have presented a new challenge to eye surgery involving the removal of cataracts and the subsequent implantation of the artificial lens. It has been discovered that when such patients are sedated by a sedative, such as midazolam, alone, the patient nevertheless fidgets and twitches during the eye surgery. When this occurs, it is necessary to use other medical procedures to completely sedate the patient and completely prevent the movement of the patient's eye during the surgical procedure. These other medical procedures, however, disadvantageously pose greater surgical risk, even the loss of eyesight, for the patient as opposed to a simple intravenous injection of a sedative.